Sometimes
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: A love story with how Ranma and Akane misunderstand each others feelings. Please R & R. (Cute!)P.s. ***Chapter 5 added***Note: Chapter 1 is back!
1. Prologue Poem

A/N: This is where I get my titles...a poem I wrote

  
  


Sometimes I run

Sometimes I cry

Sometimes I wonder if

you care

  
  


Then I see your smile

Then it's all worthwhile

Then I forget

to cry

  
  


When will we know

When can we show

When did this love

grow so strong?

  
  


A/N there it is!


	2. Sometimes I run

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rumiko Takahashi invented (DUH) or else I would own this site and live in a HUGE mansion outside of. uhhhh.. Honolulu! That is all.  
  
A/N: It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I think I may end it at Chapter 6 but I'm not sure.let me know OK?  
  
(Thinking)  
  
* * ^_____________________________________________________________^ * *  
  
It is midnight and Ranma Saotome is feeling brave tonight. He was standing in the shadowy corner of his fiancée's-Akane Tendou's-Room. He was watching her sleep; she looked so peaceful.unlike when she was awake. It made Ranma.calmer to watch her. Whenever he couldn't sleep he came into Akane's room and he could always fall asleep later.  
  
Usually, Ranma would flip from above into her window and watch her a bit and flip back up an hour later. But today.he decides that isn't enough. (Come on Ranma you can do this! -Shut up! -GO FOR IT!!!!!!!!) Ranma began to walk across the room; he sat down on her bed.  
  
Ranma looked at his fiancé, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her short blue-black hair was spread out in a fan around her pale face. A beam of moonlight illuminated her peaceful face. She must have been having a dream because her mouth was muttering something wordless and her eyes were moving side to side rapidly behind her eyelids.  
  
*****  
  
Akane Tendo was having a troubling dream. A dream of a man trying to get between her and her true love, they battling to get to her lips then her true love finally made it and.. the dream felt real.  
  
*****  
  
Looking at Akane, a surge of unadultered love moved into Ranma's mind and he couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned over and kissed his fiancé's lips. To his surprise, she kissed back. He let her go and studied her face, she said something,  
  
"Ryoga.." She muttered. (Fine if that's the way it is.) and Ranma jumped out the still open window into the night.  
  
"No.get.away.I.love.Ranma..."  
  
*****  
  
A/N Yah! It's baaaaaaaaaack finally! Thanks! 


	3. Sometimes I cry

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Ranma ½ although, I do own the storyline thank YOU very much!(Don't own Suteki Da ne by: Rikki either)(Just thought a part went with the story...)

  
  


A/N: I'm back from popular demand! Here goes chapter 2! Yah! Oh yah (brackets again is thinking!)

  
  


* * ^____________________________________________________________________^ * *

  
  


Ranma jumps out of the bedroom window not making one of the most graceful landings. He rolls a couple of times on the ground, recovers, and jumps into a tree and runs along the many roofs in the neighbourhood. He's looking at a picture in his head of Akane. (If only you were here right now......) "Akane.....I'd do anything for you...." 

  
  


***********

  
  


Akane is brought sharply awake by a thump and a rustling outside of her window. She ran the window just in time to see a figure running swiftly away over the rooftops. (Hmm....that's strange...) After a debate in her head she decides to follow the mysterious figure into the night.

  
  


***********

  
  


Ryoga Hibiki, The lost boy, P-chan, watches in silent anger and frustration as Saotome kisses his beloved Akane while he is rendered useless in his.....P-chan's.....body. P-chan now had a crib which Akane tucks him in so tightly he couldn't breathe, much less squeal in protest. (Oh how I loathe him.....) He manages to squirm out of his blankets just in time to see Akane look dazed and follow Ranma out the window. Ryoga returns to Akane's room in a cloud of steam, hot from a nice bath. He goes to follow her out the window when 

"AHHHHH!!" he's caught in the face and silenced by a pair of upside-down breasts pressing into his face. 

"Shhh you wake house!" says a familiar voice. "Sh-shampoo?" asks Ryoga unsure. "Yes is Shampoo, now tell me what you saw!" she insists urgently. After explaining what "P-chan" saw, Shampoo is visibly disturbed. Shampoo flips into the room and Ryoga views at her illuminated in the moonlight.(She is pretty......no! Ryoga get a grip! You love Akane) 

"We go find husband."

  
  


**********

A heart, trembling  
On a mirror where the moon quivers  
A star falls, spills  
Gentle teardrops

~Suteki Da ne (English) by: Rikki

**********

  
  


Meanwhile, Akane is gaining on the figure, which had ran into a secluded area in the woods. She stops and strains to listen and she hears a male voice: "I would do anything for-" but she could only hear the first bit and not enough to know who it was. Then she hears the unmistakable sound of crying. She decides to investigate more thoroughly and she sees that in the clearing there is....

  
  


**********

  
  


Genma Saotome is awoken by the conversation of Ryoga and Shampoo. He just shrugs and goes back to sleep. (Ranma can do whatever he wants. It's 2 in the Morning!)

  
  


A/N: I'll continue later. Too tired....can't go on...... oh yah! Keep on reviewing!!


	4. Sometimes I wonder if you care

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranma ½ Characters, but...it would be fun to steal them and have a butt kickin' circus! (Possible fic....good idea or not....?)

  
  


A/N: I sooooo sorry this took so long. I've been writing a novel(YAY!) And I haven't had time for my readers....MY READERS! (I...have readers....?) whatever. Anyways my novel is fantasy not one of my cheesy little Romance thingys anyways...The show must go on! (Thinking once more)

  
  


TENCHI MOETE PRESENTING: Chaaaaaaapter 3! Sometimes I wonder if you care

  
  


* * ^____________________________________________________________________^ * *

  
  


(What king of man am I? Well half a man....I'm crying for kami's sake!) Ranma slowly wiped his tears and...(there's something in there) Ranma sprung up swiftly and leaped into a tree. No sound escaped his carefully placed feet. Ranma peered down into the clearing he had sat mere seconds before and there was...Ryoga?

  
  


**********

  
  


Akane sees that in the clearing there is...Ryoga and Shampoo. She can pull out pieces of the conversation:

  
  


"We find husband!"-"But it's so laa-aate...."-"Must..."

  
  


Akane gasps. Ryoga had just silenced the Chinese girl's protested with a surprisingly very passionate kiss. Shampoo beat against his back but gave up after a while and surrendered into his now...loving arms? Akane had to turn away. This was too much in one night. First the dream, the mysterious figure now...this? What's next...? Ukyo marrying Mousse? (Shouldn't of thought that...might happen in this crazy night) But the weirdest of these events were about to take place.

  
  


**********

  
  


Ranma was thunderstruck. Ryoga was....kissing...Shampoo. Weird.(well Akane's gonna be sad...) Ranma lost in his thought just realized (Well it seems I've fallen off my branch...Something's coming!) As Ranma struggled to get up bursting through the underbrush was none other than: Mousse.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered now standing Ranma.

  
  


"I-is that you...Ranma?" asked Mousse feeling around for something to hold onto. (The poor guy might of seen...the incident...he must be devastated)

  
  


"Um...Mousse, um, did, um, you see...nice night huh?"-"See what Ranma...? I can't see anything right now, I lost my glasses..CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME!"

  
  


"Mousse! Calm down! I'm right here...So then you didn't see - " Ranma is cut off by a very husky sounding Shampoo

  
  


"Ryoga you kiss like real man!"

  
  


A/N I enjoy torturing people! Well there's Chapter 3! I'm working on 4 right now!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Then I see your smile

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda I yadda don't yadda own yadda them! Yadda!

  
  


A/N: well, here it is! Chaapter 4!: Then I see your smile

  
  


* * ^____________________________________________________________________^ * *

  
  


"Ryoga you kiss like real man!"

  
  


Silence.

  
  


Mousse seemed to be frozen in suspended animation. (No...No!) He couldn't nothing but that one word...He thought he was saying nothing, yet a horrified wail was escaping his lips. (It...it can't be! Has...Shampoo finally really truly honestly for really shunned be for good? FOREVER!!!)

  
  


"WHYYY!" screamed Mousse

  
  


**********

  
  


Akane was cold, and confused. Was this an omen or something? From her so real dream she could still feel his lips on hers, she could...taste them there. That moment in her dream had been so peaceful...so unlike her usual encounters with...well, I guess it was dream, a dream I must hang onto...

  
  


"WHYYY!" 

  
  


(Was that...Mousse? Who else is here? Is...he...here?) After hearing the anguished wail of Mousse, Akane runs swiftly through the underbrush (ha! Who says I'm clumsy!)

  
  


"Oof!" (Guess I have to take that back...) "...Ranma? What are YOU doing here?"

  
  


********** 

  
  


"Mousse quiet down! They'll here you!"

  
  


All of a sudden, a crash and a thumping "Oof!" later, None other than the one and only Akane was brushing off her nightgown...blushing furiously?(Why the hell is she blushing...why the hell am I blushing?!)

  
  


"...Ranma? What are YOU doing here?" she asked

  
  


"Why are you running around at night in that nightgown? Your going to freeze! Here, let me warm...you...up...or...else...your dad might kill..me...?" 

  
  


Before Ranma could stop himself he found himself hugging Akane close to himself all the while feeling his face burning. (What am I doing...? Has my...earlier actions...affected me somehow...?) 

  
  
  
  


But to Ranma's surprise, Akane was hugging him tighter than he was...smiling

  
  


"I knew it wasn't a dream..."

  
  


A/N So...? How was it...please tell me!

  
  
  
  



	6. Then it's all worthwhile

Disclaimer: Can't I stop doing this after the 5th chapter??? I don't own'm ok? Geeez....

  
  


A/N: After all that whining.....Chapter 5: Then It's All Worthwhile

  
  


* * ^____________________________________________________________________^ * *

  
  


"I knew it wasn't a dream..."

  
  


Ranma's head was a jumble of emotions. Mixed in with sudden feelings of undying love were hatred, despair...sadness. But inside all of these emotions was one thing, like a beacon of light from a lighthouse being caught by the eye of a captain lost at sea. Realization. Akane's arms were around his waist holding him tightly.

  
  


"A-akane...I-I have something t-to tell-...well..ask you..." said Ranma shakily

  
  


"Ranma, if your going to say some snide remark about this you better not because I've been having the worst night! First I had this dream and then I heard somebody outside my window, then Ryoga and Shampoo...then I fell and-" 

  
  


Akane was then cut off by a finger to her fast-moving lips and a hand tilting her head upward (No...not those blue eyes...he was...crying...?)

  
  


"Akane first one second..." Ranma then punched an eavesdropping Mousse and threw his unconscious body at Shampoo and Ryoga hiding behind a bush.

  
  


"There...ok here I go: Akane, do um, do you um, well ah l-l-l-l-loveme?" said Ranma (whew that was harder than I'd thought it'd be) and he looked down into her deep brown eyes to hear her response.

  
  


(Do, do I love him? Of course I wait...)*blush* "Ranma! You idiot! *slap* you, you, you, you can't just ask me that! I-I-I-I-"

  
  


(Oh no you don't) thought Ranma "Alright Akane," said Ranma as he clamped a hand over her screaming mouth, "I understand, can you quiet down for two seconds please?!"

  
  


(Well since he said please...) "Ok.." said Akane submissively as she blushed twice as red realizing for the first time that she was still holding Ranma in her arms and her in his.

  
  


"Akane...it's just that...I asked because I, I"

  
  


"YES! SAY IT BOY TELL HER YOU" *sweatdrop* *twitch twitch* *whips a rock at Soun's head*

  
  


"...IloveyouAkane..." mumbled Ranma

  
  


"What? I didn't catch that?" "I loveyouAkane" "Can you say it again?" "ILOVEYOUAKANE!"

"Didn't hear a word you-"

  
  


Akane was silenced once again but this time by something that had been waiting for way to long. Ranma(who was extremely frustrated)decided to say what he wanted to say in a different way.

Ranma had leaned over and kissed his fiancee. 

  
  


A low moan came from Akane's throat as she realized that it wasn't a dream that this was very much real.

  
  


A/N: Well it's kinda short but...there's a lot more writing I think in this one...Toodles!

  
  



End file.
